Before the Quest
by Harley
Summary: It's the end of the Second Age and Sauron has distriputed the Nineteen Rings of Power. But from the waters of Nurnen, a Dragon emerges and a new threat befalls Middle-Earth. Can a small group of outcasts destroy it before it's too late? *based on an RPG*
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This is the story version of an RP going on at the Orlando Bloom Fans ezboard @ http://pub75.ezboard.com/borlandobloomfans under Role Play. The characters are copyright their respectful owners. Only Kaze Windseeker and the layout of this story are mine. WARNING: This story will probably be SUPER long and updated msotly every day if not several times a day so check back periodically for updates.

******* 

**Before The Quest by Harley **

Chapter One 

*******

The time is one of relative unrest. The Rings of Power have been distributed to the members of each race...  
Three for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die...  
Sauron rests in the dark land of Mordor, awaiting the time when he shall forge his One Ring, waiting for when he shall poor his hatred, greed and power into the masterpiece that will sway the generations to come.  
The masters of each race, Elves, Dwarves and Men are holding their rings steadfast... for now...

*******

The sun is beginning to set over the treetops of Mirkwood. The lands are mostly cleared now, the trees in small, scattered clusters, some standing solitary against the sky.

A small, weary-looking traveler ambles along up the road, her shadow long against the ground and her booted feet move quietly over the ground.

A cloak of forest green conceals the stranger's features but the hood sweeps from left to right, judging it's surroundings and a delicate hand clutches the cloak's throat as a cool breeze sweeps the treetops and spirals downward.

A small sigh escapes the shadows of the hood and the soft step hastens for already the sun is becoming hidden in the quickening twilight.

A few yards back, a small elvish girl winces as her foot falls upon the dry twig and the sound echoes against the quiet wood.

The light but quick footsteps freeze as, to the stranger's keen ears, a twig snaps and she tenses, hidden eyes looking from side to side again and she dares not to breath.

"Damnit." The elf maiden whispers and then feels bad for following and then scaring the traveler anyway. She quickly catches up to the traveler.

"Hullo!"

The stranger whirls around, green cloak flying and hand going directly to the concealed dagger at it's waist.

"Ach. I mean no harm! My name is Caran Elenath. Are you lost?" The girl inquires quiz idly, squinting up at the stranger and trying to make out the hidden face.

The traveler takes a cautious step back with a chuckle, hand leaving the dagger's hilt. "I am not lost. I merely do not know where I am going." The hood is shaken back and a cascade of brown hair is set free, blue eyes catching the fading rays of the sun.

The elf girl's eyes widen. What were those ears! Certainly not… yes… they WERE elvish! But, this stranger to Mirkwood wasn't… fully… elvish? Caran shook her head. Now wasn't the time.

"There's an inn, Looking-Glass Inn, down that-a-ways." A slender finger pointed up the road. "I was on the way there myself to slip some sleeping potions into unsus-I mean, er, to fetch muhself a drink, I was!" The sweet smile falters, but only for a second, before the young girl was as innocent as a newborn babe.

The now un-hooded stranger smiled. "You're not as innocent as you appear, girl." The smile vanished almost as quickly as it appeared and delicate face turned to the direction Caran had pointed. "Looking-Glass, eh? Sounds decent. I could use a rest from walkin'."

Caran's all-innocent smile faltered and then was replaced by a scowling pout followed by a thoughtful expression as her hand fell to her side. "Well. I suppose I didn't fool you, aye?" She shook her head and then shrugged. "Well, if you want some rest, jus' follow me." And with that, she bounded off, steps light and trouble free.

The stranger re-adjusted her pack, scowling herself. _Children_, she thought to herself. _BAH._ She followed the girl up the road and they were soon out of Mirkwood and walking into a small, woodsman town. T he cobblestones on the road were slowly turning purple as the sun sank back behind the horizon. One either side of the road were small shops, with cross-hatched window lattices in brown and white. There, with windows brightly, merrily lit, was the Inn with it's sign, which bore a spy-glass and below that read 'Looking Glass Inn' in the trader's tongue, swaying in the breeze.

She followed Caran inside and was greeted by the usual noise of an inn/bar. "Thanks she says, voice barely heard over the noise."

At this point, the young elf maiden was growing huffy. "You're welcome. You're just lucky I didn't let you stay out there for that old wyrm to get, what-ever-your-name-is…" With that, she walked off into the crowd.

"Sarei." She commented but her guide had already become lost to her. She sighed. She didn't make friends easily, it appeared. Well, not female friends for in a corner, she had already caught a young man's eyes.

He sat alone in a shadowy corner, hunched over an open diary, inked quill in his hand. He had stopped mid-sentence in his writing as the door had opened and the elf girl and Sarei had entered. His eyes widened slightly as she removed her cloak and hung it upon the wall, his eyes spying the slightly pointed ears already.

_Must go now. Am being distracted_ he quickly scribbled before blowing on the page and slamming it shut. He put it in his travel bag and found the young woman once again, trying to figure out how to approach her.

Sarei's gaze had already strayed to the young Human as she approached the bar and ordered a hot cidar. She waited before accepting the mug and paying in coin. Glancing around once more, she spotted an empty table and quickly shoved her way through the crowd to get to it before someone else did.

Luckily, she managed to snag it before a male Hobbit came running up and then stomping off huffily when he found his table had been taken before he could reach it.

Sarei smirked and took a sip of the cider. She sighed softly and steam rose from the mug as she began to sat it down…

…only to come face to face with that shady Human she saw in the corner. She gasped and then coughed, nearly spilling her cider.

"Sorry." He said softly. "What brings a creature such as yourself here?"

_CREATURES?!_ Sarei nearly turned red from the term. "Creature?" She said icily, tone brimming with annoyance but before a witty come-back could escape here, the door to the inn slammed open and a wounded young Human girl collapsed against the wall.

"HELP! Giant spiders! In the wood…" but before another word could escape her too-red lips, she fainted, falling to the floor with a thump.

Alarmed voices rose from the patrons as a young elvish healer shoved her way from the bar to the girl and kneeled beside her.

The young Human turned back to Sarei, for they had both looked over. "I am called Emrald and I meant no offense. Care to see what all the excitement is?" He had seen her dagger and from her appearance, knew she was no fragile Elf maid.

Sarei shook her head. "I have been walking all day, nearly since sun rise and I intend to finish this drink I paid for." She corked one eye brow at him from over the brim of her mug as she took a sip.

"Well, can I at least get a name? I could continue in calling you 'creature' but I take it you do not like to be called so." Emrald drawled, teasing now, as he beckoned for the bartender to bring him a mug of… something.

Name. Name. What was her-"Sarei Swiftsong." She responded once she got a feel for her surroundings once more. She sat up a bit straighter. "And yours?"

Now a smirk lit up his features. "I repeat myself now. It is Emrald. Emrald of Laverran." He paused as the bartender set down a drink and by the spicy smell, he guessed it to be ale. He took a sip before asking, "So, Sarei, what brings you here if you don't mine my asking?"

A slight blush crept into her features. "Right. I was just… ah… testing you." She mentally kicked herself. "Well, ah, just traveling. We…" Should she? Why not. "…half-elves aren't the most stay-in-one-place creatures in Middle-Earth."

"I knew that. Which is why I'm sitting here, talking with you I reckon." He took a sip of his ale as Sarei gave him a glare.

"I'm not looking for your sympathy. If it is that which you offer, I suppose you peddle it somewhere else."

With that she started to stand by Emrald grabbed her arm, hurt and confusion in his brown eyes. "Mylady, I meant no offense. Please, stay and finish your cidar."

She reluctantly re-took her seat, eyeing him.

He continued. "I was talking to you because I have never met a half-elf before. I have met many creatures in my travels but never one such as you."

She didn't say anything for awhile before turning fully towards him and relaxing. "Your intentions are honorable enough, I suppose. I guess I should apologize for, shall we say, jumping to conclusions?" She took another sip of her cider and then frowned, squinting into her mug.

Damn.

It was gone. She looked at Emrald who examined her mug as well and then grinned slyly. "You appear to have finished." He trailed off and gave her an expectant look.

"I suppose we should go see about those spiders now, huh?" She hesitantly responded before getting to her feet. Together, her and Emrald shoved their way to the door and Sarei only paused to fetch her cloak before they both headed out into the cool air of the night...


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: This is the story version of an RP going on at the Orlando Bloom Fans ezboard @ http://pub75.ezboard.com/borlandobloomfans under Role Play. The characters are copyright their respectful owners. Only Kaze Windseeker and the layout of this story are mine. WARNING: This story will probably be SUPER long and updated msotly every day if not several times a day so check back periodically for updates.

******

**Before the Quest by Harley**

**Chapter Two**

******

As they left, Emrald could hear catches of a song and it drew him back. His hand caught the door before it shut and he stepped back inside much to Sarei's disappointment. She wanted them to get on their way, never mind it was she who had delayed them with her cider.

As Emrald watched, a young hobbit girl finished a merry song a top the bar but… she didn't finish it… her voice trailed off and he saw her stumble a bit before falling.

His reaction was swift.

In only a few steps, he lunged forward and the hobbit maiden fell into his arms. There was a surge and press of bodies and he quickly retreated back outside and laid the girl on the ground, brushing back dark bangs.

"I'm sure there is a healer inside that could be more efficiently helpful."

Both Emrald and Sarei whirled to see a tall male Elf standing to one side, arms crossed over his chest, bow in one dangling hand.

Sarei frowned and Emrald started to comment when the door opened once more and an Elvish healer-the same female who had attended the fainting and delirious Human earlier-come to the young hobbit's aid.

Both the Human and Half-Elf studied the young male as he glanced back to the wood and then turned to face them once more, golden hair pulled free from the ponytail and was played with by the nightly wind.

"If we hurry, we may be able to rescue the village."

Emrald eyed the new male suspiciously and then started when Sarei commented that she, too, would go to see the trouble. Emrald frowned and straightened his shoulders, cloak opening to reveal the long sword at his side. He blushed a bit when the Elf eyed his sword and then smirked.

"Yes, the hobbit is in good hands." He turned to see that yes, indeed, she was. She had awakened and the healer was helping her back inside to get some rest. He turned back and was nearly knocked over by a young elf girl. "Hey!"

Sarei turned back to see the girl-Caran, right?- nearly knock Emrald over before disappearing into the wood, her dying notes of how she was in on the "fun" reaching her keen ears.

Caran loped off, looking behind her. "No way are they going to have the fun, aye? No wa-"

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and found herself knocked to the ground, thoughts of _What a stupid place to put a brick wall_ coming to mind. She rubbed her nose before blinking her eyes open and letting out a horrified scream.

"ORC!"

"Shh!" It growled, it's white skin reflecting the moonlight and pinkish eyes darting about. "I don't want to get killed…"

Caran scrambled back on her hands and behind, soiling her outfit, eyes wide with awe and fear. "You ARE an Orc… right?"

Before the giant creature could respond, something whizzed past it's cheek, it's mangy hair flying with the impacted air and then it gave a cry of pain.

Caran could make out something fall from the Orc's right and she squinted to see it kneeling by a hawk, a blue-feathered arrow sticking out of it's leg.

She looked in the direction of the flying arrow and saw the young Elf male she had ran past earlier, bow drawn and another arrow notched.

Sarei ran to the direction of the cries and stopped beside the Elf, eyeing the situation before scowling at first the Orc, "It's just a hawk." And then at Caran, "What're YOU doing here?!"

The young Elf's hands gently lowered as he watched the scene and he felt a stab of remorse but quickly shook it off and raised the bow and once more, took aim.

But before he could take a shot, Sarei stepped into his line of vision, a scowl upon her face. "I beg your pardon, Sire, but may I interrupt you're little Orc-slaying party? I do not think he means much harm." She glanced back at the white creature who was still crying over the fallen hawk.

Something dark and as old as time takes hold upon the male Elf's gaze and Sarei falters a bit by the sheer weight of hate and malice in the male's eyes before it disappears and his gaze is once more only cold and hard.

He raises the bow again and lets the arrow fly but his hand strays a bit and it lands a hairs breath from the monster's feet.

"Happy?" He replies in a gruff tone.

Sarei ignores the sarcasm and studies the strange Elf before her. "I must compliment you on your marksmanship." She says, offering a bit of a truce perhaps but the Elf frowns in return and she could swear a low growl escaped his throat.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill the miserable excuse for a living being." He nearly barked, all musical prettiness gone from his voice.

Sarei's gaze hardened as well and she took a step closer. "If you hate it for it's race then perhaps you hate me too, no?"

The elf's voice lowers and Sarei almost had to strain to her his words. "I hate it because of what it is, because of what it could do, because of what it might have done or will do. I want to kill them all, every last bit of them for what they of done to my fa-to this land." He stumbled a bit and silently cursed himself for doing so but the half-elf didn't note the lapse in wording.

Sarei took another step forward, leaning up a bit so they were almost nose to nose. "Aye. Well, I am half-elvish and I could equally do the things he could. I could easily throw this small town into chaos but you don't kill me on site, aye?"

His eyes narrowed and he nearly shook with fury. With a growl he pivoted on the heel of one booted foot and disappeared into the growing mist of the forest.

The Half-Elf felt a spat of guilt and she tried to find him but the mist hid him from view. "I'm SORRY!" She cried, voice echoing against the trees.

A soft grip took hold of Sarei's arm and she whirled around to find Emrald smiling softly. "Calm down. Let him go." He sighed softly and glanced in the direction that the mist had seemed to part to make way for the angry Elf. "He'll be back. I am sure of it."

She jumped a bit when he touched her and turned her heated glare to the Human. "Well, he does not hold the right to speak to anyone in that manner. 'Specially that poor Orc!" She pointed at the creature who was bandaging the hawk's leg.

Emrald glanced in the direction, having not noticed the creature before and he pulled the Half-Elf a wee bit away, dropping his voice. "Erm, Sarei? Have YOU ever seen a white orc before?"

Sarei blinked and turned to look back at the creature as if seeing it in a new light. "Um. No?"

Emrald seemed to relax a bit. "Good. I thought for a moment I might have been seeing things." He noted, now, that her hand had gone to her dagger and had drawn it once more. "Is something the matter?"

Sarei lapsed into silence for a bit before replying, "No! Of course not. I just thought we were going to see about them spiders, hrm? Let us go!" She turned and ran off with Emrald at her heals... 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: This is the story version of an RP going on at the Orlando Bloom Fans ezboard @ http://pub75.ezboard.com/borlandobloomfans under Role Play. The characters are copyright their respectful owners. Only Kaze Windseeker and the layout of this story are mine. WARNING: This story will probably be SUPER long and updated msotly every day if not several times a day so check back periodically for updates.

******

**Before the Quest by Harley**

**Chapter Three**

******

As they ran together, Sarei spotted a group of torches in the distance and headed in that direction, hoping they would be able to see clear enough in the mist.

Suddenly, she came to a halt and Emrald nearly ran into her but stopped himself from knocking her to the ground even if it did cause him to stumble a bit to get his ground.

"Shh." She said sharply and put a hand behind her, as if to stop him. "Did you hear tha-"

SHHHHRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEK!

Both of them winced, ducking a bit before Sarei grabbed his arm and pointed. "There!"

The supposed torches turned out to be the burning village and several giant, spider-like creatures were fighting against armed Men although it was obvious the Men were ill prepared and many of them had already fallen.

With a burst of speed, Sarei jumped, hands clamping upon a low branch above head. She quickly swung up and then took an advantage point before hurtling herself down and landing upon one of the awful creatures. Careful to avoid the clear but obviously deadly liquid dripping from it's giant fangs, Sarei plunged her dagger into it's chest before ripping it upward and quickly slaying the dread beast. Without hesitation, she quickly went to the nearest creature to slay that one was well.

Emrald leaped into action, pivoting and twirling, long sword drawn, the gleaming blade soon dripping with blood, gore, and poisonous venom.

The fire soon spread to the surrounding forest and both Human and Half-Elf alike were soon huddle together in a circle of spiders as fire blazed around them. Emrald took a slash and Sarei a stab at any that ventured too close but it was soon apparent they were out-numbered.

One leaped at Emrald and he ducked, screaming as it's claws sank into his sword arm, blood flying from the deep wound and sword clattering to the ground.

An arrow whizzed by and lodged itself into the monster's throat and the blue feather's weapon was quickly followed by two more before the creature bellowed in outrage and fell dead.

Both Emrald and Sarei turned to see the previous young male Elf come leaping through the fire, bow drawn and another arrow flying to hit one of the spider's in it's left eye.

The previous Elvish Healer came out of the mist, hacking at the circle with her own sword drawn.

Drawing up courage, Sarei let out a cry and leaped at the nearest monster while Emrald grabbed up his sword in his other hand and met the oncoming attack of another monster.

Soon, the battle was over and the four of them stood there, blood dripping from wounds, the Healer only having a mild scratch as her other wounds were healing at an alarming speed.

"We must put out the fire!" Sarei cried, he elvish inheritance screaming within her. From the look on both the whole Elves' faces, they too, heard and felt the pain of the dying Mirkwood.

Emrald shook his head. "The fire is too big. We must run for it!" He shouted as he noted that the village, what people still remained, were long either dead or had run away.

Sarei closed her eyes for a moment but then opened them and gave a curt nod. She disappeared quickly within the smoke and, Emrald noted, so had the other two Elves.

Fear clutched him but he quickly ran in the direction he thought Sarei had, holding his wounded arm close as it was burning like the forest around him.

Soon, he was lost and coughing from the smoke. He tried to wrap his cloak about his nose and mouth but could hardly see for the smoke was thick.

A hand tightly griped his arm and he felt himself being pulled in a different direction. Thankful for whoever was helping him, he followed and was soon free.

He doubled over, coughing and wiping his eyes. When he glanced up he was both Sarei and the Elvish Healer a bit ways off, nearest the inn door, the Healer dabbing something at a heavily bleeding wound above Sarei's left eye.

With a wince, he noted the Male Elf standing next to him, bleeding from a large wound at his thigh and a cut upon his cheek, neither of which he appeared to notice.

Emrald straightened and went over to Sarei, who looked up with a sigh of relief. "Youre' ok."

"You too." He said, frowning a bit as Sarei looked over at the Elf.

Once the Healer was satisfied, she turned to Emrald. "There should be no infection. Hold this above her eye to stop the bleeding and it will be fine."

Emrald, nodding, took the cloth and held it to Sarei's wound as the Healer went back inside. Sarei scowled at this. She did NOT like being babied but she let him anyway.

"Someone should see to Mister Grumpy over there. He's bleeding quite bad." Sarei commented as the bleeding Elf hobbled around the corner of the inn and down an alley way, a trail of blood giving away his where-abouts.

"I heard that!" Was the muffled reply from the alley way.

Both people chuckled and Emrald said, "I'll go see if I can get that Healer again." Sarei held the cloth now as Emrald went back into the inn, now clutching his wounded arm.

Sarei hesitated and then followed the bloody trail to find the Elf sitting upon the dirty cobblestone floor, back to the brick wall. His trousers were torn open at the thigh, giving way to pale skin and a large, bleeding wound. She watched as he tore a bit from his trousers and tied it tightly above the wound to help stop or subdue the bleeding. His face was hard, like a mask, as he did this.

She coughs a bit but he pointedly ignores her. Her gaze falls to his open trousers and she blushes a bit but can't see anything. She decides not to make a snide comment about THAT.

"You're leaving a trail." She says, still holding the cloth to her eye. The Elf leans back and sighs. She steps closer.

"Like you care."

"You ok?"

_I will be once you leave_, he thinks to himself before saying, "Do I look ok?" And opens his eyes, leaning forward a bit and turning his head so he can face her.

She takes the cloth off, glancing at the soaked red piece of cloth, before putting it back to her wound. "…Not really." She replies, honestly.

Emrald leaves the inn, not being able to find the woman. Damnit. Hoping she'd be back soon, he glanced down to see the trail of blood.

He followed it to find Sarei and the Elf.

"You know, you can stay here and bleed like a pig or go inside and find a healer." He says gruffly to the Elf, not mentioning he had already TRIED to find her. His voice softened a bit. "My name's Emrald and I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me make it out of that fire." He frowned, noting that the wound was, really, quite bad and feeling sorry for making a sarcastic remark earlier, he knelt in front of the Elf. "Want me to go get someone for you, instead?"

The Elf's face softened a little and he nodded. "Kaze. Windseeker. Just trying to… ah… help. And yes, I don't think my walking would be a good idea."

Emrald stood and nodded, disappearing around the corner once more. He went back inside the inn and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the Healer at the bar. He pushed his way through, wincing as someone brushed by his arm. But there was a reason he was clutching it. His hand had already begun to work it's healing magic upon the wound he tried to conceal.

"Excuse me, but my other… ah… companion is hurt quite bad. It would be much appreciated if you could assist him?" He was in debt to the Elf-Kaze, right?-and sounded pretty desperate. He WAS pretty desperate. His healing techniques weren't THAT good.

The Healer, nodded and got off her barstool, grabbing her sack and Emrald followed her out of the Inn before then leading her to Sarei and Kaze.

The Healer knelt by the Elf and retrieved some herbs from her sack. She then crushed them in a clay bowl and poured some clear liquid from a clear vial into the bowl. Stirring it together, it became an almost paste and she spread it along the wound, Kaze hissing softly in pain.

"That should do." She said. "It will heal the wound, stop infection, and will not scar." She glanced up at the already scabbed-over cut on Kaze's other-wise smooth, pale cheek. "That, on the other hand, WILL scar." She said a bit huffily, as if trying to tell him he should have waited for her.

Kaze snorted but clasped her hand anyway before she could stand all the way. "I appreciate your willingness to help me." He said and offered her a rare smile.

The Healer smiled back and shook his hand. "The name is Loraiyer, and I am always willing to help." She then turned to Emrald, who was standing like a worried mother to the side.

"Do you have a room at the Inn?" Loraiyer inquired.

Emrald snapped out of his daze and focused upon the Elvish Woman. "Who, me? Yes. Yes, I do… why?"

"He needs some rest." Loraiyer responded and Kaze nodded.

"I myself do not have a room." He supplied.

Emrald chewed his lip in thought. "I-uh-Ok." He said lamely.

Kaze jerked his head at Sarei. "She may need rest as well."

"My room's not that big!" Emrald said, eyes wide. "But since you two are wounded, I shall offer the bed to you two and sleep on the floor." After he said that, he mentally groaned.

Loraiyer chuckled as she made her by him and rested a hand upon his shoulder, leaning close to whisper, "Do not worry. The herbs I gave him also inflict deep slumber. He shall be asleep shortly." She winked and with a chuckle, disappeared from sight.

Emrald nodded and helped Kaze up and they both looked at Sarei who sighed. "I will sleep in my OWN room, thank you." She said and went back inside, bloodied cloth dropped to the ground.

Both males shrugged and hobbled inside and Kaze glanced at Emrald, not bothering to tell him about the blush he had spied upon the Half-Elf's face.

Kaze leaned against the banister while Emrald retrieved his room-key from and quickly found himself falling asleep.

"Ok. Got the key-" Emrald stopped as he saw Kaze had, indeed, fallen asleep by the stairwell. Sighing to himself, he put a hand to the Elf's shoulder and shook gently. "Kaze. Wake up now. We must go upstairs." When this got no response, he shook a bit harder and spoke in Elvish tongue. "Cuiva, melloneamin.*" He hoped that Kaze, hearing Elvish words from a Human mouth, would wake him.

Kaze did indeed start awake. "Oh? Oh." He said and went up the stairs. "awake, yes. I am awake." His sleepy mind dimly processed that the Human had called him friend. Kaze frowned a bit as his eyelids grew heavy.

Emrald followed close behind, catching his companion when he nodded off again. "A few more steps Kaze. C'mon."

They managed to get upstairs before Kaze leaned against a wall and fell asleep again. Emrald sighed once more. Some part of him suggesting ROLLING the Elf to his room but he quickly pushed that thought away with a chuckle.

He went and unlocked his door and then picked up the surprisingly light Elf and took him inside his room.

Emrald gently put the elf on his bed and Kaze immediately curled up, falling deeper into slumber. The Human then turned around and dropped his bag onto the floor, chuckling a bit at what had happened over the course of that night.

He got up, and shot a glance at Kaze. Fast asleep. He was gonna be fine here. He opened his bag, and pulled out a clean white shirt, pulling off his dirty shirt and winced when he pulled loose some fabric that got stuck at his wound. He investigated his hurt arm, the wound had scabbed over and it seemed to already have gotten somewhat smaller. The healing ability his mother's side had bestowed upon him came quite handy in needful times such as these. He looked at the dirty and torn up shirt in his hand before tossing it into a near-by wooden trashcan and walked into the bathroom area. Feeling rather tired, he merely dipped a piece of cloth into the water filled basin and pressed it to the wound, careful not to disturb the scab and make it bleed all over again. He then took up the bar of soap and leaned over, foaming up his dirty hair and hoping he got the spider goo and smoke smell out of his tangled locks.

Once he was done, he looked in the mirror and sighed. He looked almost exactly the same now as he did when he was 18. His skin was rather pale and even now he didn't know if it was because of his mother's side again or because of his shocking red hair. Well at least he didn't have freckles. He then began to analyzed his face. His large, round brown eyes. His turned-up nose. His finely shaped, but thin lips. His strong jawline. His smooth skin. He rubbed his chin with his hand, the skin as smooth as that of a baby. He never shaved, not once in his life. One of the few things that gave away he was not as human as he seemed. He glanced down at his body. He was thin. Almost skinny. He was quite strong, though. His build was probably one of the things he inherited from his mother's side. He looked at his face once more, putting his hair behind his ears. If his ears would have been pointy like his mother's, instead of round like his father's, would Sarei have been interested in him?  
  
He scowled at himself, wondering why he was thinking of her at a time like that. He took up the nearby candle that lit the dim room and put it atop the small table in the corner. Sitting down, he retrieved the leather diary and quill pen and flipped over to where he had been writing eariler. He thought for a bit before writing, 'what a night. There is an elf male sleeping in my bed. I had to *carry* him to my room.'

That was as far as he got for his eyelids grew heavy and he pointedly fell asleep.

*Cuiva, melloneamin means _Wake up, my friend_ in Elvish


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: This is the story version of an RP going on at the Orlando Bloom Fans ezboard @ http://pub75.ezboard.com/borlandobloomfans under Role Play. The characters are copyright their respectful owners. Only Kaze Windseeker and the layout of this story are mine. WARNING: This story will probably be SUPER long and updated mostly every day if not several times a day so check back periodically for updates.

*****

**Before the Quest by Harley**

**Chapter Four**

*****

Kaze awoke a little after sunrise, blinking a bit before bolting upright, body tense as he looked around. 'Ok,' he thought, ' I'm atop a bed… in an inn it seems and-' The night came rushing back to him and he mentally groaned before checking his wound. It was healing fast, already it was closed up, a large, but angry, red line against his pale skin.

'Where is that Human?' he pondered and then found his companion asleep, bent over a leather-bound book of some-kind.

Without another thought, Kaze promptly removed the blanket from the bad and arranged it over Emrald, and then went to the blurry window and stared out over Mirkwood.

It had rained over night and the fire was gone but smoke still rose from the treetops. He hoped the forest hadn't lost many trees but his heart sang with sorrow and he knew that it had.

He let out a sigh and sat back upon the bed, taking up his bow and checking it over, tightening the string and making sure it was in order before gathering up his quiver and retrieving one arrow. He bent over it and began to sharpen it.

A yawn escaped Emrald as he awoke, wincing a bit as he sat up and the blanket tumbled to the floor. That would teach him to fall asleep hunched over a table. He looked around before his brown eyes came to rest upon the Elf.

Golden hair shielded pale features as the Elf went about his work of sharpening his arrows.

"How's the leg?"

The Elf kept about his work, not faltering in the least. "Much better now, thanks to that healer-Loraiyer, wasn't it?-and you sacrificing your bed." He then turned, tucking part of his hair behind one pointed ear, brow scrunched in slight worry. "How are your injuries?" He sat up now as he idly put the arrow back into his quiver. "I hope I have not caused you more pain or inconvenience?"

Emrald frowned a bit, his injury coming to mind and he bent his wounded arm a bit. No pain, just a faint itch that accompanies all wounds still healing. H contemplated how to answer his first question before deciding to answer the second one, first.

"How, you have not caused me any inconvenience at all. After saving my life in the wood last night, giving up my bed was the least thing I could do."

Kaze blinked and then nodded before cocking his head slightly to one side, awaiting an answer to his question about the Human's injury.

Emrald turned and put his diary away, fumbling with his bag while he tried to think how to answer it. If the Elf knew his wound had healed over night and without the aid of a healer…

He removed his shirt and took a look at his wound. It was almost completely healed, a dark scar running over the unusual paleness of his arm.

Kaze frowned a bit and then nodded a bit more. Strange. Not many people trusted him, not even those who HIRED him but this Man, this HUMAN did. He pondered why. Should he allow himself to trust in return?

He stood up and walked to the window, noting the time once more and biting back an elvish curse. "Amin antaya cae no'amin men sii*." He said and sighed.

"Way to where?" the Human asked and Kaze again remembered him speaking to him the night before in Elvish and came to the realization this Human could speak and understand it. He frowned once more.

"I'm on a sort of…" Job? Mission? "…quest of some sort for someone who's paying me to help her-him-them." He winced a bit over his stumble and turned to look at the Man over his shoulder but Emrald only nodded as he put his shirt back on.

"Will you be leaving today?" He questioned and hoped, secretly, the answer was no. He didn't want Kaze to leave. Not after he was breaking the barrier and becoming… almost… friends. He thought fast.

"Because I don't think it to be wise. Your leg looks as it needs more rest."

Blue eyes automatically flittered to his leg and Kaze shrugged. "Feels fine. But I may stay one more day." Though I need to be going, he thought.

He had lived for centuries without friends.

Would he allow himself to change and make some now?

"I'll have to leave by dusk tonight, by morrow morning no later." There was much more to the story but he was clearly hesitant in fully trusting Emrald-let alone a HUMAN-with this sort of... information.

Emrald nodded, not asking questions. "I should probably be leaving soon as well. Not that I am in any sort of hurry but it is just I am very well looking forward to seeing my home again." A small, wistful smile graced his lips as his gaze turn to the window and he sighed. He then blinked and turned his eyes back to Kaze and then to the Elf's thigh. "Erm, this may seem silly but, you don't have another pair of breeches now, would you?"

Kaze blinked in return and looked down as if seeing that, yes, his trousers were still cut open. "Erm, actually, I don't. I'll have to head back home before continuing on my way." Which will put me back in FARTHER, he thought and scowled deeply.

Emrald waved a hand and bent over his bag, pulling out his own extra pair. "Do not scowl so. Here, you can borrow my pair although they may be a bit short for you." He tossed them to Kaze and then turned his back to allow the Elf so privacy.

"My thanks again. Are you far from home?" The Elf asked and removed his boots and his own pair of pants, noting that the one large rip at the thigh wasn't the only tear or hole in the pair. He had, after all, been wearing them for weeks. He then put on the Human's and noted it fit him fin except the ankles came well above his own. No problem he thought and sat down, putting on his boots once more and tucking the breeches inside. The black leather boots covered the fact that the pants were too short. He began to lace them back up, listening as Emrald answered his question.

"Home is not exactly near. I am from Rohan and have been away for nearly 10 years now and... and I long to see how my family is doing. I was planning on traveling south along the Anduin." He said and turned back around.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Kaze asked, hoping he wasn't being rude but then wondering why he cared. He began lacing up the other boot.

"Well I left home when I was 17, you can say I am quite quite the curios one. I just wanted to see things, meet people, you know. I lived with an elf for about a year and a half, which is where I picked up elvish by the way, and I lived in Gondor for a few years, but mostly I've been traveling. I know quite a lot, about Middle Earth and it's inhabitants. It just interests me, I guess.", he said, while he looked for his comb.  
  
He didn't much feel like telling that he also left Rohan since it was pretty much the only way to escape his family's disagreement with his choice not to follow in his father's footsteps.

As if reading the young man's mind, Kaze questioned with a sly smirk, "And what did your family think?"

Emrald froze as he reached for his comb. Could Elves read minds as well? His brow furrowed as he looked into the mirror and began to untangle his hair with a comb.

"My father died in battle when I was 12. So he didn't think much about it.", he said with a sad grin. "My mother thought it would be nice for me to see the world, but I think if she would have known I would have been gone for 10 years she might have had a different opinion. My sister was devastated, but that's a whole other story."  
  
He sighed a little, and stood still, checking his hair before turning back to the Elf.  
  
"My family on my father's side wanted me to follow in my father's footsteps. He was a Rider, you see. When I was little I wanted to, but after my father's death, well... Look, my father sort of disgraced his family by marrying my mother. She had pointy ears, you see, since my great-grandmother was an Elf. My father never bothered at all, but his family... when I was born they were oh so happy my ears were round. Kind of like renewed hope. Which was kind of bashed when my sister was born and she _did_ have pointy ears. So, especially after my father's death, they really wanted me to become a Rider, to keep the family's status up and going. So imagine how they reacted when I announced I didn't want to become a Rider... I guess that's why I left too. To escape all that mess."

Kaze literally froze, body tensing up. Elf? This boy had elf blood in him?  
  
His head whipped up and he squinted, studying the Human-no, he couldn't call him that anymore now, could he?-more closely.  
  
The Man was at least reaching the early stages of adulthood, if not maybe into that by Human-there's that word again-standards.  
  
No trace of shaving. Ever. Kaze frowned even deeper and unconsciously scowled rather hard at Emrald.  
  
Damn kind and their breeding with other races, he thought bitterly. He was the sort of Elf who held his kind superior and didn't think kindly to mixing bloods but he wouldn't say anything although maybe the Man could read it upon his face and the way he was glaring so...  
  
He quickly stopped, his forehead smoothing out once more.  
  
"Disgracing the family? Running off?" He snorted, tossing back light sun-kissed hair. "I know and share your problems, Hu-Emrald." He caught himself. "You and I are not as different as I had previously thought." _Although I wish we were, _he continued silently to himself.

Emrald looked at the glaring Elf and suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn't have told him all that. Or maybe it was just the right thing do. He leaned against the table, and crossed his arms a little.  
  
"Are you put off by the fact I am less human then you thought I was?" He questioned, trying to sound menacing but his voice came out a bit littler then he would have liked.

Kaze's forehead crinkled up again. He **really** didn't want to get into this but since the.. ah... Somewhat Human brought it up...  
  
"Honestly, I am." He said a bit harshly but took a small breath and continued in a more normal-or in his case, somewhat expressionless-tone. "I don't approve of my kind _breeding_ outside of their species. Especially with HUMANS." By now his voice had grown cold, his face hard and scowling, and he spat out the word humans as if it were a disease.  
  
He blinked and took on a apologetic expression and tone, lifting one hand a bit. "I apologize." He winced. "I did not mean it like that. I, ah, have just had bad experiences with the-your kind. I, uh, you're father's kind?" He was flustered and a bit confused as of what to call Emrald since he had a rude tendency to scarcely use a person's name but rather their species when addressing them.

  
He lapsed into a silence now, knowing he'd probably just dig himself into a deeper hole if he tried to explain or even say anything else. A faint blush crept into his otherwise pale cheeks.

Emrald froze a little, but it was all right. He was used to the reaction but had never had it be quite so… _hateful_… before. He looked down at the ground, feeling a little insecure. He didn't want to lose another friend, or at least friend-to-be, over this.  
  
"I never knew my great-grandparents or my grandfather," he said, almost whispering. "They all passed before I was born. I... understand... that some elves... and humans.. don't appreciate their species breeding with another species.". He looked up at Kaze, his eyes large and innocent. "But it's not my fault I was born. Do not get me wrong, I am proud of who I am. But I can not help it that I am not purely human or purely elvish.". He sighed, and looked down again. He blushed a little and wondered why.

"Ach. I know it is not your fault. And I don't have any reason to take out my... problems... with you. You have been very kind to me, letting me sleep in your bed and letting me borrow your breeches." He smiled here, but just a little. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. Forgive me, Human?" The smile grew into the usual smirk.

Emrald let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding. "All is forgiven Elf." He frowned here and bit his lower lip. "But… Kaze…? I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this."

Kaze scowled. "And why not? Being part Elf is something to be proud about, not hide like it's disgraceful." He almost added the fact that being part human is something to hide but bit his tongue.

"As you have just proven, not all people take it lightly." At this, Kaze's forehead smoothed out and he winced but Emrald continued. "Bu maybe you're right. And I am proud. But I have learned that some people just can't seem to accept that there are people different from them. It's easier, for me, to not tell." 

_*Amin antaya cae no'amin men sii_ means "I need to be on my way now" in Elvish


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: This is the story version of an RP going on at the Orlando Bloom Fans ezboard @ http://pub75.ezboard.com/borlandobloomfans under Role Play. The characters are copyright their respectful owners. Only Kaze Windseeker and the layout of this story are mine. WARNING: This story will probably be SUPER long and updated mostly every day if not several times a day so check back periodically for updates.

******

**Before the Quest by Harley**

**Chapter Five**

******

Kaze smiled and nodded. "I will not betray your trust in me, Human. Do not worry." His brow creased in sudden thought.  
  
Should he trust this Man as the Man has trusted him?  
  
His reason for being here, his… quest…, he couldn't do it alone. He had come to this realization for quite some time now.  
  
Kaze took a deep breath and then turned his gaze back to Emrald. "I have something to tell you. Well, to ask, actually. It may interfere with your wanting to go home tomorrow but I must ask you none the less. And.. you may want to re-take your seat."

Emrald frowned but sat back down in his chair, propping up both legs in the other one. "Alright."

"Have you ever heard of the great wyrm, Mithrirmorgul?" Kaze asked, leaned forward, hands together and dangling between his knees.

"A wyrm? That is a dragon, right?" Emrald questioned.

Kaze nodded. "Yes. " He hesitated here. The Human had a right to _know_…

"Almost fifteen days ago, in the city of Rivendale…"

…

"I have called this council in order to discuss… Mithrirmorgul." Elrond said and drew gasps from the others seated in the semi circle in front of him.

"Shh! He may hear you, Elf." A dark haired human said, ducking a bit and all followed his gaze as his eyes darted about the clear blue sky.

Elrond couldn't stop himself as he too, took a quick look before turning back. "He's not even around here. Scouts have reported seeing him around Mordor. He seems to be bidding his time. We must discuss how we shall handle this situation. He is destroying villages and wreck havoc among our people. This must be STOPPED!"

A few flinched from his outburst, others nodded agreements, while others looked a bit afraid.

"We have never held council for other dragons and wyrms. Why hold one now?"

"Because my sources have reported that, unlike the other great beasts before it, it has been quite steady and searching in it's flight patterns. It seems to be looking for something… or someone."

This caused an outburst and Elves, Humans, and Dwarves alike argued and agreed amongst themselves.

Finally, a pale hand lifted and the voices cut off, as if a switch had been flipped. Galadriel, great Lady of the Wood, finally spoke amongst the silence. "The earth and air have sung to me, strongly, and the trees echo it's mother's voice. It is after the Nineteen rings we hold and carry."

Silence.

"What? That is ridiculous! Why would it be after such trinkets of Power? It, surely, is a sign of Power of it's own! It has no need for our rings." A Dwarf Lord said roughly and others murmured agreement.

Galadriel only closed her eyes and leaned back, breathing deeply. "I only repeat what my soul sings." She then lapsed back into the silence of which she came.

"I do not doubt the lady's reports and I, also, have wondered why it flies over the same spots time and time again." A Human said. Others began to speak up and once again, it was noisy with speaking.

"ENOUGH." Elrond cried and they all were quite once more. "We must destroy Mithrirmorgul before it is too late. Already it grows restless and may venture out more in search of the Rings…" he glanced at Galadriel, "…or for some other reason." He turned back to the semi-circle.

"But Gondor's armies have already ridden out and many have already fallen amongst other armies. How will we stop it? Who will we send?"

Elrond thought deeply for a moment before Galadriel gently touched his arm and with her gaze upon him, he sighed.

He knew who he could send.

Elves and Men on horseback were sent from the splendid gates of the Elven City in search of Elrond's exiled nephew.

…

"He found me, Elrond himself did, on a job in Mirkwood. He offered me a deal then…"

…

"What is it you want, Uncle?" Kaze said, standing up from his crouched position underneath an old tree.

"I come offering you the permission to use that word in front of others, Nephew." Elrond repeated dryly, crossing slender arms in front of his chest.

Kaze frowned. "And how do you know I wish to do so?"

"Because you just used it and your heart wishes you could be known as my nephew again, Kaze." Elrond took a few steps forward. "We seek you're help, the council and I."

"The council?" Kaze's eyes widened briefly before hardening once more. "I doubt they know of me."

"You forget that your name is often whispered amongst the trees for they miss you in your travels. In your… jobs."

A pause before Kaze turned back from his gazing at the sky and the treetops. "You offer me this freely?"

"I offer it to you in exchange for a favor. Just imagine I am hiring you but instead of money, I welcome you back to Rivendale."

"Tell me more."

…

"So he told me of the great dragon who they called Mithrirmorgul. I had heard of him and seen him against the sky but never heard tales such as these. Blind by my wanting to be accepted again I agreed and was sent upon my way. Only now do I realize that Elrond did not want me back. He only wants what's best for him and the Elves and my being there along side him is not one such option." Kaze paused now. "I was to able a distraction while they thought some more as to truly kill the beast."

Emrald looked at Kaze sadly. How awful. "And where do I come in?" He had, after all, said he had wanted to ask Emrald something.

"Well..." Kaze hesitated and then let the words rush out. "Maybe you want to join me?" He paused here. He hated to admit such a thing but he rushed on. "I won't be able to succeed on my own. I'm just one Elf after all, even though that counts for a lot it won't be enough against this thing."  
  
He didn't want to admit it but he had been used to being alone until he had met the Half-Elf and the Human.. and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to actually being alone.  
  
His words were asking for help but he himself was asking for companionship.

Emrald blinked a few times. He had seen this coming as the story had developed but still, this was quite a shock.  
  
A lot of things processed through his mind. His mother. His sister. Rohan. Images of big bests called dragons. Images of Kaze being killed in a breath of flames by big beasts called dragons. He thought of Sarei. Then he wondered why on earth he was thinking of Sarei. Then he looked at Kaze, practically begging him. Kaze, who had saved his life before he even knew his name. Who trusted him enough to tell him this.  
  
Ten years was a long time. But his mother would have to wait just a little longer.  
  
"I will join you.", he said, and he smiled.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider? I mean, just thi-What?" Kaze blinked. "You will join me?"

He was a bit baffled by this. He had fully expected a blunt "No." Maybe followed by a "Why would you ask me such a thing?"  
  
"Well." Pause. "Thank you." He smiled, truly. He extended one arm and Elf and Human clasped arms in a seal of trust, friendship, and duty.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: This is the story version of an RP going on at the Orlando Bloom Fans ezboard @ http://pub75.ezboard.com/borlandobloomfans under Role Play. The characters are copyright their respectful owners. Only Kaze Windseeker and the layout of this story are mine. WARNING: This story will probably be SUPER long and updated mostly every day if not several times a day so check back periodically for updates.

*********

**Before the Quest by Harley**

**Chapter Six**

*********

Outside in the scarred wood of Mirkwood, two strangers made their way out of the woods and into the small village. A girl and fox came to a halt outside the inn and noticed that the door was locked. Frowning, she reached up and gave the door three hard knocks. "Who is it?" came the irrate reply.

"Wanderers seeking accommodation..." Bryn replied and the Fox, Fleet Foot shot his Woman a questioning glance.

Wanderers? As in plural, you and I? They will not accommodate me little sister.

  
"We are not here for long brother-we're just looking for answers..." Bryn assured him.

The door opened a crack and a grizzled old man peered out at them, blinking a bit. "Well?" said he. "I only see one of ya."

"Then you must not be looking very hard." Bryn replied pleasantly.

He scowled and then looked around even more before his eyes landed upon the Fox. He gave a start. "You mean this mongrel? I think not!"

"This, is my accomplice and brother, Fleet Foot and you would be well advised not to call him such a word." By way of demonstration Fleet Foot growled, large teeth bared and glittering in the morning sun.

"Ahh...accomplice? So you're a...?" He struggled for the words but couldn't seem to find any. "You're trained in those magical arts now, ain'tcha?"

"Call me what you like by someone has disturbed the peace in my wood." Bryn said, pleasant tone turning serious.

"You wouldn't mean those spiders then, would you?" he asked suspiciously squinting up at her through slitted eyes.

"They are a part of it...who set the wood on fire?" Bryn queried.

"Prolly the people fightin' 'em milady! Though they were a mismatched sort of bunch. A human with two elves and a girl that sort of resembled one." He punctuated his sentences with crazed gesticulations to emphasize how crazy he thought this all was. "I mean-I haven't seen elves in this part of over twenty years!" he exclaimed. "I've no idea what they're up to but iff you want to ask them yourself, they're bound to come down to the dining area sometime for they all have rooms upstairs." He finally opened the door all the way and ushered them in, slamming and locking the door once more behind them.

Now what? Fleet Foot gazed up at Bryn.

"We wait, I suppose..." Bryn said uncomfortably for crowds made her nervous. They moved off to one side of the room, settling into an unobtrusive little corner and waited.

Moments later, Fleet Foot raised his head, ears straight up as an Elf made her way down stairs, still sleepy from slumber, and went straight to a little table.

Do you suspect she knows something? The Fox asked as his sister rose from her chair.

"She's an elf. She's bound to know." Bryn replied in a low voice and made her way over to where the Elf had seated herself with Fleet Foot at her heels. "Hello there. My name is Bryn and I was wondering if perhaps you knew something about what went on n the woods late of last night?"

The Elf, who just happened to be a sleepy Loraiyer, started a bit but cleared her throat and gazed up at the young woman. "I was there last night when some dreadful spider-like creatures attacked and the small village in there caught fire. The fire stopped this morning for I was watching it out of my window upstairs." Her gaze grew suspicious. "What of it do you know?"

"You're from Mirkwood, too..." Bryn said thoughtfully before leaning across the table. "May I tell you something in confidence?" Bryn whispered hesitantly to the now wide eyed Healer. "At first I thought that my anxiety and fear was generated by the fire...but now I'm not so certain. There has been something making its presence known to me in the back of my mind...a great ancient evil...greedy...wrathful...I fear not just for the wood now. I feel that there is a great threat growing that will become unleashed upon all of Middle-Earth..."

*****

Meanwhile, back upstairs…

"But Kaze, do you know how to kill a dragon?" Emrald questioned with a slight frown for he sure didn't. "And how big is he? Have you ever fought one before?"

Kaze frowned a bit at this. "I have only heard tales about him, really. The only time I have spied him, he was but a spot against the sun and clouds. I haven't seen him up close."  
  
A pause. "But they say he's as big as the sea from which he came. Hideous thing, as black as a moonless sky with eyes as red as flames. His hot breath can sear through the thickest of armor, flesh, and bone within the matter of seconds."  
  
He winced here. Maybe he shouldn't of told this young lad _that_ part.  
  
"I have never fought one before or met anyone who has. I have been tracking him for days and have heard tales of how to kill him. A forged Elven blade must be coated with water from Galadriel's wood and plunge deep into one of it's eyes." Another pause and shaky breath. "To DO this, of course, one must get atop the beast's head." He stopped and wondered how he hadn't seen the plot of getting rid of him by the council prior to his agreement.

Emrald's eyes had grown very wide and he wondered why he hadn't asked this question prior to his agreement. "Do you… have such a blade and maybe a vial of this water?"

"Well, ah, no. We have to get one." He hesitated and then said, "I _was_ just going to steal one." He corked one eyebrow, hoping Emrald didn't mind this. "But if you prefer, we can always find another way to get one. I'm good with the sword but prefer my bow since in my line of work, I'm usually hitting my mark without the disadvantage of being seen." He stopped here for he could see the hunger in his new-found-friend's brown eyes. "What say we head downstairs and fetch ourselves some food, aye?"

*****

Loraiyer just stared at Bryn for a moment. She felt sadness fall upon her for she had lived in Middle-Earth for her whole life and did not want an unknown evil to over take it. She was worried for her for she had thought, after last night's battle, that all the evil was gone but… she had been mistaken. She felt tears come to her eyes and so the young stranger would not see, she turned her head slightly, wiping her eyes and then noticed Kaze and Emrald come down the stairs.

"I think I know of a few people who may be able to answer your-our-questions." Bryn followed the Elf as Loraiyer walked over to the table Kaze and Emrald had just seated themselves up and pulled out a chair for both her and the Human.

  
"Good Morning how is you leg?" she asked, eyeing Kaze.

The male Elf blinked, a bit startled when they came up but quickly pushed that away and gave just a shadow of a smile. "It is nearly all the way healed. I would show you but the Human here has loaned me a new pair of breeches and I don't think the rest of this bar would do too good to see an Elf drop his pants. So, you'll just have to take my word for it." He hid a grin behind the glass of milk as he took a sip and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His tone and face turned serious. "Is there any way at all I could repay you for your kind favors?"

Now it was the Healer's turn to be a bit shocked and startled. No one had ever offered her a repayment for her abilities. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"There is no need for that. I did it of my own free will." She noted that the two had ordered food and shot them a questioning look before cutting herself a piece of bread and taking a generous bite. After she swallowed, she nodded towards Bryn and the almost grinning Fox.

"She and her companion have felt a growing sense of darkness for the past few days and I suspect you two know more about this?"

Kaze winced a bit and took a bite of bread himself. Great. Now how was he going to explain this? He shot Emrald a glance before looking at both Bryn and Loraiyer and then seemed to notice Fleet Foot for the first time.

His eyes shot back up to Bryn. "Sorceress." He muttered and then inwardly kicked himself. Hopefully no one had heard him. Sorceresses weren't much liked in these part, what with all the weird goings-on.

"Yes, ah, well, we have also… felt it. We did slay those spiders. Heh." He stumbled over words and for the first time in a while he was at a loss of what to say. He didn't want the whole place knowing what was going on. Why he was here. He had already told Emrald who, thankfully, had agreed to go with him and he had a hunch eh would HAVE to tell Sarei.

Though the Healer heard Kaze's muttering, she paid it no mind. She already knew. "We need information about these strange assurances, Kaze." She frowned at him.

A cloaked figure looked up just then as she had been eavesdropping in on this interesting conversation. Her eyes bore into the back of Kaze's golden head as she cleaned her bloodied blade.

Feeling a bit under pressure, Kaze cleared his throat. Frowning a bit, he wondered what harm it would do to let a few more people know. Besides, the more help the better he... supposed... He returned Emrald's quick glance before feeling someone just sitting and... _staring_... he turned 'round to see the female cleaning her blade and then heard her mutter. He frowned before turning back to face the Sorceress, the Fox, and the Healer.  
  
"I know what is happening but I may not be at ease to share my information with you."

"I know of what you speak."

Kaze whirled around, gold hair flying as and his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the woman who had come up behind him in heated anger. "You can not know! It is secretive. Unless you have been spying, hm?!" He was quite thankful for an interruption but was quite angry as well.

  
He then turned his head and glare upon Bryn and the Fox. "If I must discuss it then elsewhere we must go. But I am uneasy to tell you for it could damage the mi-what I am doing."

Emrald tensed and put a hand on his companions arm and Kaze's head turned and met the Human's gaze.

"Are you certain?" Emrald questioned and felt his friend relax a bit.

Kaze nearly threw the kind touch away but stopped himself. He would not be responsible for more people's dea-

Stop that. A scowl seemed a permanent fixture upon his handsome face.

"We may need more people though, Kaze." Emrald said, now even doubting his own doubts. He turned to the three women. "Can you be trusted?"

"I can not tell you for even I do not know." The strange woman muttered and Emrald noticed for the first time that her cloak and clothes were burnt and bloodied. Had she been in the forest last night?

"If you wish to know, then come with me outside." Kaze finally said and quickly left with Emrald and the three women at his heels.

The strange shook her head once she was outside and disappeared into the forest.

Emrald, a bit puzzled, looked back to Kaze and waited.

He does not trust easily. Fleet Foot commented to Bryn who nodded. "I do not blame him." She responded dryly.

The group turned 'round as they heard the door open and close again and Kaze noticed a young Hobbit girl had followed them as well. He rolled his eyes.

"Great." He muttered under his breath and Emrald shot him a sharp look.

Loraiyer leaned against a tree and turned her back. Worry and fear clutched her heart and she winced. For the first time, she herself felt mistrust towards the small group and she wondered briefly, why.

Kaze cleared his throat, eyes on the blue sky.

"How many of you know about the one they call Mithrirmorgul?"


End file.
